


don't let CB bake

by anna_spelledbackwards



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Baking, cb tries to bake, i wrote this in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_spelledbackwards/pseuds/anna_spelledbackwards
Summary: CB tried his hand at baking and wanted to show Dinah...she's not impressed
Relationships: CB | Caboose & Dinah (Starlight Express)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	don't let CB bake

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based off of a conversation I had with a friend started by this post  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CGfz8kOgn3G/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

Covered in flour, sugar, and food coloring, C.B. skated as quickly as he could to Dinah’s shed without dropping his creation. Already beaming, he knocked on the door, bouncing in excitement when the lights inside flicked on and the door was opened by a rather sleepy-looking Dinah. She immediately screamed and hid behind the open door, peering around it after a second.  
“What is that?” She cried, pointing at the mess of a cake C.B. held, who frowned down at it.  
“A furby cake...can’t you tell?” He tipped it from side to side, nearly sliding it off the plate.  
“No I can't, that's horrifying. Did you make that by yourself?” she asked, easing out from behind the door. C.B. nodded excitedly with a proud smile, mistaking the question for praise.  
“Ok new rule, you cannot bake without me anymore, that thing’s gonna give me nightmares.” She shuddered as she glanced back down at the cake...If you could call it that. C.B’s face fell before becoming more determined.  
“Hold on, I think you’ll like this.” Without further explanation, the caboose scurried off the doorstep and set the cake down just outside the shed and produced a mini blow torch from Starlight-knows-where, before lighting the cake on fire. Dinah screamed again and nearly jumped on C.B. to knock the blow torch out of his hand before the cake or surrounding grass could catch.  
“What are you doing?! Are you crazy?”  
“I was just trying to make it fancy,” C.B. explained as Dinah stamped out a little flame that had sparked.  
“C.B. please, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, get the fuck out of my yard, it’s 3 am!” she pleaded, taking the caboose by the shoulders and shaking him. C.B. wasn’t sure what made Dinah so upset but he didn’t argue, instead wishing her a good night and scampering off into the night. With a sigh, Dinah glared down at the now-burnt furby cake, giving it a good kick in it’s haunting face, figuring she’d clean it up tomorrow. It wasn’t until she saw the flickering light of a flame in the distance that she realized the blow torch was missing.  
“Starlight, does he want to be arrested again?” she groaned out loud to herself. Too tired to care the proper amount, Dinah went inside, hoping C.B. would wait to try to start any fires until she had the energy to stop him.

Of course, he didn’t wait...


End file.
